Bleach, Gi Jone renegades Vile revolations
by crossfadeX
Summary: a story where Aizen and cobra commander join forces


Bleach And GI Joe Renegades

In

Vile revelation

_Note since there is no GI Joe renegades _

_Category I am putting it under Regular GI Joe._

_Aside from GI Joe and Bleach there will be cameos and mentions of characters _

_From such shows and books as _

_Naruto, Transformers_

_Snow Crash, and many more_

Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day on March the 18th 2011. Jeremy dillahay's manager Tina Carter called him into her office. . Tina, "Jeremy, we are short a few Ro (revenue officers for those not in the know, and the regional director has chosen you to be acting RO for a rather dangerous case. You are no doubt aware of the "so called fugitive army members who call themselves GI Joe. They have been contacted and you will be joining them as both an RO, and a mobile hacker. For this assignment you have been authorized to receive an AT&T air card, and so they can't trace the laptop back to us you will be using your personal dell inspiron duo.

Jeremy, OK, sounds cool, but am I able to deputize anyone to help me with any extra work. Tina, yes, you can deputize 2 people, by the way did you bring your laptop? Jeremy, "does a bear shit in the woods… are you fricking kidding me, of course I brought Della. Tina, Della? Oh yeah, you name your computers, ha-ha" Tina, what software do you need. Just then one of the IT staff walks in, Jeremy, here's your air card. Jeremy, cool, by the way, you will need to turn in your badge, your wallet, and any personally definable objects, e.g. Phones, and so on." I'm telling you right fucking now I am NOT leaving my Iphone, that's the only communication to my family. Bernice came into the room, with Jeremy's mom, Austin, and Tiona. Joni, calm down bud, they aren't going to take away your Iphone. Tina, "Jeremy, you know how we sanitize work for class. Jeremy, "yeah" Tina, well we'll do the same thing to your phone, OK, so what, put a different sim card in it, that kind of stuff." Tina, yeah, that's right." Joni, what about Jeremy's medical condition" Tina, well, thanks to Jeremy providing all this information to us; we forwarded it to their operations manager Scarlet. She'll make sure he's alright.

Good, Tina handed Jeremy, Tiona, and Austin, each 50000 dollar IRS credit cards Tina, use this for room, board, food, and any sundry purchases, no big, ticket, items, e.g. plasma TVs, and so on. Joni, did you hear that bud, don't be coming back with a lot of extra stuff, you don't need. Jeremy, OK mom,

Hey bud, while I'm here, is there something you want to show me. Jeremy, Yes mom, here's my state ID and my emergency twenty. Mom, good job alright, call me when you get home, OK mom, Jeremy said, by the way, when does this start. Tina, Saturday at 9:30, and continues until the mission is completed.

Jeremy, I'm down with that, Tina, go ahead and take the rest of the day off, and get ready. Get the items you need. Jeremy, OK. As Jeremy exited Tina's office his friend in the IT department, Rick Hacker, came and said, "Jeremy, you said you were looking for the full version of Ultra Hal assistant right?" Jeremy, "yeah". Rick,"here you go, I bought a copy for me and a copy for you. Would you like me to install it for you?" Jeremy, yeah, "that'd be great." He installed it. And Jeremy called access. Customer service rep "access this is Pam speaking how may I help you? Jeremy, I got let out early I need the bus to pick me up at an earlier time." Pam, sorry Jeremy, we're booked solid."

Well, I know this will put me over my no shows, but I'm going to have to cancel." Ok, you know you're going to be suspended for 2 weeks, starting next week, Pam said. Jeremy, well, I'll be out of town until further notice. Pam, ok. Just then, Joni called, "hey bud, what's going on, Bernice told me you were going to be let out early, since, you will not be able to take your wallet, you can use your emergency 20, to get home. By the way, Lil has something for you from grandma and I since you probably won't be able to come home for your birthday. Oh yeah, your samurai sword is in your room, and grandpa let you borrow his pistol and 100 bullets they don't want you to get hurt, There's also pistols for Tiona and Austin.

Jeremy, "cool mom. " Joni "Grandma's here want to talk to her, Grandma, hey bud, do a good job on this assignment and they may promote you to that type of job permanently." that night Lil said Jeremy, your mom left some things for you, _don't let Dian catch you with that stuff, or you'll get kicked out of here._ Oh yeah, here's your early birthday gift from your mom and grandma" Jeremy opened the package, and he saw the Dell logo, and the JBL logo, he knew it was his docking station for Della. He took his items upstairs, and put the pistols in his metal briefcase. And installed ultra Hal assistant on his desktop and set up a web link to his desktop so he could access any desktop resource from his laptop. He named his desktop Georgina, and then he thought about what to name his docking station, then it came to him, Jables, like the main character in tenacious d and the pick of destiny played by Jack black

So Saturday finally arrived and at 9 o'clock a large military van pulled up to the Samuel W Bell home for the sightless, and a woman, presumably scarlet hopped out. And said "you must be Jeremy, Tiona, and Austin, welcome aboard, we can use all the help we can get. Snake eyes and Tunnel rat grabbed their belongings. Duke, please to meet you, if you're going to help us we need to pick out nicknames for you. Jeremy, call me blind mage because I am visually impaired and I am a wizard with technology. Tiona said you can call me flosigni Latin for fire flower, Austin said you can call me chimesu which is Japanese for Bloody knife. Just then barb came out and shouted Tiona, Tiona, don't go I don't want you to go, Tiona, dang it nana, Mom said it was okay, and besides, it's too late. My stuff is already packed and I'm going. Barb, OK Pooh. Just don't get hurt.

They all piled into the van and Jeremy said, I know we have a job to do, and I know you're on the run, but when was the last time, that you guys have had a good night sleep. And a good meal." Scarlet," probably, not since the start of the mission." Why, Jeremy, have you noticed, the feds aren't the ones after you anymore; it's only local and state officials. Scarlet, no, holy shit. So what are you saying, that we could take some time to relax. Jeremy, yes, but not a whole lot, I say 2 days tops before the fuzz start snooping around. By the way scarlet, do you always call each other by code names, don't you ever call each other by first names, Scarlet, not really, because we really don't know each other enough to actually use each others first names

Jeremy, I dig, I dig, but unless we're in a combat situation, just call me by my first name, Tiona, same here Austin also same here. Duke ok you can call me houser, because I don't particularly like my first name. Austin "like roadhouse-er" Duke, "you watch too much family guy, I can already tell your going to be a card." Scarlet, Please, just call me by my code name, like Houser, I don't like my first name." Roadblock "call me Marvin," Tunnel rat, call me Nicky

Jeremy, Austin, you bring your IPod stereo?" Austin, "Never leave home without it." Marvin pulled out an ac/dc converter, and Jeremy plugged in a power strip, Austin, shall I go first, or shall you. Jeremy, "why don't you go first my friend. " Duke, God they sound like those 2 gophers from Looney tunes that complimented each other, meanwhile, thwarting anyone whose garden they were wholed up in." they all started laughing... Austin, "what the hell are you talking about?" Tiona," you watched Looney tunes as a kid right?" Austin, Yeah," their talking about those gophers that used to piss of daffy duck, when he would mine for gold." Austin, "Oh yeah," Tiona, "so where are we off to?" Scarlet, a suburb of little rock Arkansas, called Hot springs. Jeremy, Oh, No way I've been there before. Houser, Really? When, Jeremy, "In 2003, and 2004, while I was at Lions world services for the blind, on some weekends we would go to hot springs." Scarlet, "really, is it a nice place?" Jeremy, "does a bear shit in the woods? There, I answered your question, with a question. "Austin, Nice, Just like in _Dragon age origins._" Scarlet, what do you mean Austin?" Austin "_asks a question, get a question, answer a question get an answer back that is the rules of this encounter." _ He said, mimicking the old man in the dalish woods. Jeremy, oh yeah, that was fucking crazy. Marvin and Nicky laughed profusely. Jeremy, well guys, it's about lunch time, where do you want to eat. It's on the IRS budget." Tiona, "yeah, I'm famished." Austin, let's go eat the shit out of some food."Houser laughs so hard he almost swerves into an oncoming manure truck. Houser "God, don't make me laugh so hard when I'm driving." Scarlet, "wow that is special. We've only been on the road 4 hours, and we're getting to know each other more than we have just the four of us, who wood of thought it would have taken 3 greenhorns on assignment from the IRS to make us laugh more than we have in a very long time." Houser, "Yeah, who knew. Snake eyes just looked around at everyone and put his hand on his forehead as if to say. "God what a bunch of Bakas (meaning idiots). Duke, "here's cracker Barrel." Jeremy. All right, food. Perhaps pancakes." Houser, Austin, how was it you said it a minute ago, eat the shit out of some food." Austin, yeah." Houser, all right, let's goes eat the shit out of some food." When they walked in, the place was fairly empty, except for a few people; the waitress seated them and said, "What will y'all be having for lunch." Austin ordered the waffles. Jeremy ordered the blueberry pancakes with a side order of Grits. Duke had the country sampler, and scarlet, hade the strawberry pancakes, and Tiona had waffles also. Jeremy finished first, and said, "Guys I'm going to pay the bill." He walked by the candy aisle, of the general store half of Cracker Barrel, and picked up 2 large boxes of candy maple leaves. Then he paid the bill and waited by the door on the outside. Snake eyes was there. Jeremy, "Hey snakes, how's it hanging, brought you some blueberry pancakes, " Snake eyes took the box, and lifted the mouth part of his mask enough to eat the food that Jeremy and bought him. He gobbled them down faster than Austin at Willie's sport's café's all you can eat wings night when he's in front of a plate of teriyaki wings. Which, is pretty damn fast to begin with, and snake eyes was 10 times faster than that. Jeremy, Damn dude, I hope you don't get indigestion." Snake eyes simply bowed in a sign of thanks and headed to the van. Jeremy, planning to keep the second box of maple leaves that he bought, for later and gave it to him, Snake eyes Gestured at himself in surprise as if to say is this for me?. Jeremy, "Yeah it is as a matter of fact, I know you swore a vow of silence, but you know, I have friends in Japan, and you're not blamed for the death of your sensei. It was storm shadow's poison darts."

For the first time ever snake eyes spoke, "how, how do you know about my past" Jeremy I Austin's home stay mother, while he was in Japan, and I are friends on . Hearing of your sad story from scarlet, I asked Yasuko to look up your real name, and your name was never mentioned in that case. I also know about how you lost your favorite student to storm shadow because of your oath of silence. I know that must have hurt you very deeply." Snake eyes, "yes." Jeremy, I just wanted to know if you ever need a friend to listen to you I hope I can help" Snake eyes "thank you" Jeremy pointed to the maples in snake eyes' hand. "This is just a memento to sweeten the deal, pun definitely intended." Jeremy turned around to see Austin, Tiona, Scarlet, Houser, Nicky, and Marvin, all flabbergasted at snake eyes talking. Jeremy, "guys close your mouths you're starting to drool." Scarlet fainted. Houser, how the hell did you get him to talk, I thought he was on an oath of silence." Snake eyes "I was, but Jeremy informed me that it was Storm shadow that killed my sensei. And because of my unwillingness to talk, I lost my only student, God I feel like such a baka" Scarlet came to in time to hear the last few words Snake Eyes had said. "Don't feel that way no one blames you for that on you. Snake eyes took off his visor and everyone can see tears welling up in his eyes. "Thanks everyone" he says" and wipes his eyes, grabs one of the smaller maple leaf candies out of the package and eats it. "That is good; I never knew they made maple candy before." Everyone piles in the van, and they head off in their destination. 2 hours later they were at a rest park outside of Memphis TN, and a large black crack appeared in the sky. "Austin, "Jeremy, I think that Aizen is coming down to earth, who knows what the hell he's planning." Jeremy, whatever it is it's not good for us" at the same time the rest of the team were perplexed as to what they were seeing. Scarlet, "What the fuck is that?" Jeremy "It's a crack in the dimensional barrier between our world, the world of the living, and Hueko Mundo, the realm of the hollows."

Chapter 2

Meanwhile cobra commander and Destro were talking. Cobra "Destro, do you have my DeCobray mask ready?" Destro "Yes. It is, as you talk the mouth will move as if it were yours. Of coerce you will have to take off your regular helmet." Cobra commander, I know that, he takes off his helmet, and it is nothing but scales and fangs, and he puts the DeCobray helmet over his own head. "How do I look?" He asked" Destro, like you belong in that skin." DeCobray, "thank you".

He walked out and saw the giant crack in the sky, and the beam whose terminus ended at his feat. He could see to figures coming down a man with brown curly hair, and a pale faced man whose hair was black on one side, and the other was covered with some kind of bony protrusion. They land a right in front of deCovray's feet.

And the man with brown curly hair says "My name is Sosuke Aizen, I have heard of cobra and it's cover cobra industries. You have quite the hidden agenda. Perhaps we can help one another." DeCobray "perhaps, what did you have in mind" "Well," Aizen said, "In exchange for to yof your bio vipers, I change a few of your men into Arrankars. " DeCobray "What need have I for Arrankars?" Aizen, Arrankars are stronger than any mortal man, and can suck the souls of any intruder that tryst to break into your facility:" DeCobray "Yes, we can make an agreement, but before you do it's time you see the true face of the person you are dealing with." He lifts off his mask and reveals scaly skin and fangs where normal incisors would be. I am also called cobra Commander, Adam DeCobray, is just a persona.

Meanwhile, Duke, in a panic floors it, "I don't know what the flying fuck was going on with the sky back there but that really freaked me out. Tiona, "Well if you wish to know what that was, a man known as Sosuke Aizen and his Arrankars have a base in a realm called Hueko Mundo, and they all live in this huge fortress called Las nochez Scarlet, "Las nochez, meaning the nights in Spanish." Austin "correct, we have friends that are trying to stop this madman" Duke, "then call your friends, because I believe this madman Sosuke Aizen just made a deal with DeCobray, that could put everyone in a world of hurts."

Jeremy taps the screen on Della to wake her up, and then flips her into laptop mode. Della, "Hello Jeremy, what's going on" Jeremy, "Della, Patch me in with a video feed with Head captain Yamamoto." Della, "I'm on it" a few minutes later, Microsoft office communicator flipped open to a video screen, and Captain Yamamoto was on screen Yamamoto "What is it Jeremy?" Jeremy, well there is a matter that we need to discuss, and I wouldn't call you if it were not urgent. Apparently Aizen and Cobra have joined forces. Della has a video of the whole detail" Della, playing video in upper right hand corner now Head captain" Della said. After the video was over Captain Yamamoto said "this is more dyer than I could guess. I had heard of Cobra's Bio vipers, and if this exchange goes through both parties would become indestructible."

Later that night Jeremy was getting ready for bed, when he heard a Hollow howl. And heard a scream, "Jeremy, knew it was scarlet." He ate a soul candy and transformed into his soul reaper form. But before he could get into her room he could hear the chink of the soul chain being torn apart. Jeremy knew he only had a matter of moments before she too would become a hollow. He quickly slashed the bug shaped ill formed soul killing it instantly. Then he called Austin, and Tiona, telling them the grim news. They both arrived in 1 minute in soul reaper form. They grabbed her limp body Jeremy, Della, open a mini senkymon to Urahar's shop. She opened the portal and they stepped through it.

Urahara "Well, Jeremy, Austin, and Tiona, What a pleasant surprise. What's happening?" Austin, "Scarlet had a run-in with a hollow and her soul chain broke." Urahara "Say no more." They went down into the training room. Kesuke, "before we do anything else. We need to send the body back with a mod soul so they won't suspect much." They did just that and sent her body back to the bedroom,"

Kesuke put Scarlet's soul, which Jeremy had expertly put in a bocudo 1 state and reversed the kedo. Scarlet "What the hell! What are I doing here, and why a broken chain is protruding from my chest?" Kesuke "Well ma'am these three saved you from being eaten by a hollow." Scarlet "you mean that thing that attacked me in the hotel room?" Jeremy, "Yup." Kesuke, "No more time for questions, you my friend have a very very painful choice to make, either you let us turn you into a vizerd, a soul reaper with hollow abilities, or you tell us to do nothing and you become full hollow and we have to kill you."

Scarlet, "Do that vizerd thing, or whatever, I DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE things." Kesuke "at the rate of your soul chain's decay, you have approximately 2 and a half hours." Jeremy, "have you called Ichigo, shinji, and though I hate to say it, Hiyori." Kesuke, "yes. I know how much disdain you have for her because she is too bossy for her own good." Just then, Ichigo "Hey, what the hell, how come I got called away from kicking Arrankars but." Tiona, now now Ichigo, you and I both know that Kempachi took over kicking noitora's paisty ass." Ichigo, "yeah, so why did you call me here for anyway? Kesuke, well, Jeremy's friend was attacked by a hollow and her soul chain broke, and Jeremy was able to bring her here." Ichigo, Ah, so , while we're up here, I suppose Ginta is agitating her and egging her on," Kesuke "Yup, Just then Ururur, she's out, and she ended up just like Ichigo was after the same treatment." Scarlet, come here you little fuck, I may have become a vizerd, but I'm still going to kick your ass." Then she looks down at her side and sees a zanpakuto and she hears a voice, and seas a flaming tiger, "I am Keanotora," if a soul reaper, or in your case a vizerd is to learn any attacks, you must know my name, say my name Scarlet, your heart will tell you what to say."

Scarlet "Burn, Keanotora" her sword, once metal became a blaze of white." Scarlet, "holy shit. This is crazy." Keanotora, now in order for you to fight the evil side of you, you must jam me into your stomach, and fight off your hollow side. This will temporarily cause you to holofy and become uncontrollable. And your friends will fight your ourter soul, while you and your hollow form fight for your inner soul."

Scarlet shoves her zanpakuto into her being and is instantly transferred into a jungle, some parts lush and green, and other parts brown and decaying. It was in one of these decaying zones that she met her hollow self it stuck its long tongue out at her, Hollow Scarlet, "listen here girl, you need instinct, yeah you may have instincts from battle, or from army training, but when you're fighting hollows it's a whole different game, and if you die it's a problem for me because I also die. It's like this, what's the difference between a captain and his ship, and don't give me any crock of crap about one's a living organism, and one's just a hulking bunch of metal. I mean, come on." Scarlet, It's about instinct, the captain hast to have the instinct to know when to fire a missile or when to abandon ship." Hollow Scarlet, Ah you're smarter that I thought. Moby I won't have to devour you yet." Meanwhile, Jeremy was in his Holofied form fighting a holofied Scarlet, and used his zanpakuto, Jeremy," Strike Denootori." A phoenix made completely out of electricity" just as he was getting ready to attack scarlet came to with her mask falling off. Scarlet, what the hell. I had a strangest dream, where I encountered a full hollowfied form of myself, and she told me that I can't show any weakness when fighting any enemies, or she would take over permanently." Ichigo, well, that's no dream, my hollow self said the same thing to me. "**Just then Hiyori came in and starting bossing people around. Jeremy walked up behind her, put a rubber glove over his hand and stuck his pointer and middle fingers,**** into her nostrils and yanked. Back, Hiyori "OUCH OUCH OH OH, THAT HURTS, OUCH, LEG GO DAMN IT" Jeremy, I'll let go if you quit bossing people around. Hiyori "fuck you ass hole" Jeremy Pulled even harder Hiyori " OOH Ouch, Owe, Ok, OK, I'll stop, I'll stop," Jeremy, Good, I knew you would see things my way, your too bossy for your own good. And if you try to make my friend scarlet go back with you, which won't happen, because we'll be expected in 5 hours I'll pull 50 times harder, then I'll slice your nostril." **


End file.
